


Lights Off

by paint_pigment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a Stripper, M/M, More tags later, iwaizumi is the club bouncer everyone is gay for, kurodai is a minor pair, oisuga can be taken platonically, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo brought Bokuto to the strip club to distract him and let him have a good time. Bokuto is reluctant, but ends up having a great time and meeting with a great guy.</p>
<p>or:</p>
<p>Akaashi is a stripper and Bokuto develops a huge crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this. mostly self indulgent, i have school soon 6____6
> 
> i might change the title if i think of a better one

Bokuto was slumped on Kuroo’s bed, the controller balanced precariously between his fingers. His thumbs were pressed against the buttons, every button held down by his two fingers while a soft sigh escaped his lips. And it wasn’t a soft sigh; it was a sad one. It was loud and _melodramatic_. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and his teeth were gritted against each other.  
  
            He invited Bokuto over to play some good old video games so he could forget about his break up, not to express how dejected he was through constant sighing. Bokuto let out another loud sigh and Kuroo had had enough.  
  
            “Bo, you went out with this chick for like a week! Why are you so glum?” Kuroo frowned as he paused the game he was supposedly playing with Bokuto. “Like, what the heck man? You can’t even play the game for a few minutes.” Kuroo set the controller aside and looked up at Bokuto with a dissatisfied expression on his face.  
  
            “You don’t understand, Kuroo! She was beautiful, she was perfect, and she gave, like…the best cuddles,” Bokuto protested, getting up from his position on Kuroo’s bed to look at his friend sitting on the floor. “I might never find someone like that again!” Kuroo rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You better hope you don’t meet someone like that again. She was after your money, Bo. Like seriously? She had you autograph a volleyball so she could resell it?”  
  
Bokuto visibly slouched when Kuroo reminded him of the reason of why he had to break up with the ‘love of his life’.   
  
            Bokuto had shit luck when it came to his love life. He’d date women or men but it always ended badly. Some would use him to get the other jealous, or take advantage of his giving nature; others couldn’t handle Bokuto’s mood swings, or just got tired of doing it over and over. Only recently did people use him for money. He got on Japan’s team and as soon as news like that spread, suitors started to line up outside Bokuto’s door.

“Hey, bro. Don’t feel so down about it. In fact, be happy that you caught her early,” Kuroo said as he got off the floor to sit beside Bokuto. “Use this as a lesson and take your time with things,” he advised him with a little nudge of his elbow. He let out a chuckle when he saw Bokuto smile.  
  
“Atta boy, c’mon get up.”  
  
“Huh?” Bokuto asked, though he got up anyways. His eyes trailed after Kuroo while he shut down the game console.  
  
“You need a distraction. I’m taking you somewhere nice,” Kuroo declared as he led Bokuto out of his apartment, getting both of their coats from the hanger. “A petting zoo? The owl exhibit downtown?” Bokuto asked softly and Kuroo shook his head.  
  
“Somewhere not so…kid friendly.”  
  
***  
  
A stripper club. Kuroo brought Bokuto to a fucking _stripper club_.

 

Bokuto felt uneasy when he saw the bring neon lights on top of the doorway. _The bird’s nest_ , it read; it was an odd name. Bokuto’s gaze went to the bouncer Kuroo was talking to. He was tall and his biceps looked like he could take Bokuto on a fight any day. “Kuroo,” the bouncer nodded when Kuroo gave him a big grin.   
  
“Iwaizumi,” Kuroo greeted back stuffing his hands into his pocket. “Is Daichi on duty?” Iwaizumi nodded in reply. “Nice.” Kuroo smiled and walked past Iwaizumi. Bokuto hastily followed his friend, gasping when Iwaizumi pressed his palm against Bokuto’s chest. Iwaizumi gave him the most terrifying look.  
  
“Kuroo, is he with you?” Kuroo quickly turned around from the entrance way and nodded. “Yeah, I brought him for a good time.” Iwaizumi nodded and let Bokuto go.  
  
“Damn,” Bokuto murmured and walked closer to Kuroo. “Do you go here often?” Bokuto asked when they got to the main room of the club. It was packed by the stage, a few women danced on stage, some were wearing very little clothing, some were just naked at this point. Bokuto evaded his eyes from the stage. His face was red in embarrassment. “I come here for the bartender, he’s hot,” Kuroo laughed and pointed to the bar with his thumb.

Kuroo laughed when he looked at Bokuto’s face when they walked into the establishment. “Kuroo, why the fuck did you bring me here?” Bokuto grumbled beneath his breath as he followed his friend to the bar of the club. “For a good time,” Kuroo said while shtugging and sat on one of the bar stools, his arm on the bar as he looked over to the familiar scene.

“Daichi!”Kuroo chirped when the bartender walked over to them. Daichi only gave Kuroo a little smile before he took out his little notepad. “The usual for me, then give my pal here something a little stronger.” Daichi nodded and turned his back on them to start on their drinks.   
  
Bokuto was busy hiding his face in his hands. Kuroo rolled his eyes and nudged at Bokuto. “Geez, if I knew you would be like this I would’ve brought you to that animated movie instead.”  
  
“I wish you brought me there,” Bokuto groaned, lowering his hands when the music stopped and the people up front started to whistle and cheer. “Bo, look, I think you’d like this one.”  
  
Bokuto peeked through his fingers and felt his heart race when he looked at the man who walked on stage.  
  
_He’s gorgeous,_ Bokuto thought.  
  


All lights were on him as he strutted on stage. Everyone goes silent while the clack of his high heels echoed through the club.   
  
_Clack, clack, clack_. The sound sent shivers up Bokuto’s spine, his golden eyes focused on the stage. “Holy shit,” Bokuto cursed as he shuffled in his seat. The man was dressed in tight leather. He wore a corset around his torso and his shorts really brought out the curves of his bottom. He wore a hat, it’s shadow blocking his eyes and the light brought out the gloss on his lips.  


The man pressed his hands onto the pole and gripped it tight. Bokuto noticed he was wearing leather gloves too; he wondered if they clung tightly to his knuckles.

Bokuto wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be dressed as a cop or something but he definitely thought that the man looked really pretty.  
  
The music started playing and Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off of him.   
  


The music started with a few beats and he started dancing around the pole. His gaze watched his every move. A few bills flew on the stage, and the man bent over to pick it up. Bokuto thought about how the man would writhe beneath him in bed, how he would arch his back when Bokuto would trail his hands around his body and find all of his sweets spots.  
  
Every time someone threw some bills on stage he would remove a piece of his clothing, tucking the bills into his shorts. Out of impulse, Bokuto took out his wallet and started pulling out his money. Kuroo puts his hand on Bokuto’s and shakes his head. “What? C’mon on man, let me have a good time!” Bokuto frowned, barely touching the drink Daichi set in front of him. ”You’ll get it, Bo, just wait a lil.”  
  


Bokuto became frustrated that he couldn’t throw his money at the stripper on stage. Then, he saw the crowd in front of him, a mix of men and women. He wouldn’t even get close to the man. He sighed and realized his friend had a point.  
  
Bokuto jumped in his seat when the man bent down in front of the crowd, giving them a really good view before he got off stage. The song ended too soon. Bokuto wanted to see him again; he needed to see him again.  
  
“Daichi-san,” Bokuto murmured and looked over to Daichi at the bar. “Who was he?”  
  
“His stage name is ‘the night owl’.” Kuroo rolled his eyes when he saw Bokuto smile wider when he spoke of the bird his friend loved the most.   
  
“Kuroo, don’t wait up,” Bokuto said and got off his stool.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m going to book a private show.”  
  
***  
  
“Nice show, Keiji!” Suga said as he greeted Akaashi when he got off stage. Akaashi gave him a tired smile and took a robe off the rack and wrapped it around himself. “Thank you, Suga-san.”  
  
“Someone already booked a private show, you lucky man,” Suga said and tapped his clipboard. “How many people?”  
  
“Eh, just one,” Suga said and showed him the receipt. “That’s allowed?” Akaashi asked as he worked his way through the busy backstage and dabbed his sweat away with a face towel before reapplying his make-up. “Yes, it lasts shorter though, just 30 minutes. You better savor it, he was a real looker!” He laughed and patted his back. Akaashi rolled his eyes. He wasn’t interested in a relationship. Not yet.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Room two,”  
  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
  
***  
  
Akaashi wore something a little looser, a sweater that ended just above his bellybutton and a skirt that hung above his knees. The sound his heels made echoed from the hallway and he immediately felt the predatory gaze on him. “Good evening,” Akaashi greeted with a small bow and closed the door behind him.

“I’m sure you know the rules. You paid extra, so you may touch me. But if it becomes too much or if it becomes hurtful I will call for help. No kissing, and no photo or video taking and keep _it_ in your pants.” Akaashi explained as he stood in front of the pole. “Any questions?” Akaashi asked,  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“I’m not allowed to say,” Akaashi stated and Bokuto nodded. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” he replied and Akaashi was baffled as to why he was telling him these things. Usual customers just came for the show and leave. There was no need to reveal personal data. “Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san. May I dance for you now?”  
  
“Actually, I was thinking of doing something else,” Bokuto murmured and looked at Akaashi. Akaashi rolled his eyes; he knew where this was going. “Bokuto-san I’m a stripper, not a prostitute.” Bokuto flinched and shook his head. “That’s not what I mean--! I want to…” Bokuto mumbled the last part.  
  
“Want to what?”

“I wanna cuddle with you.”  
  
Akaashi was really taken back now. “You paid for me to dance….but you want to cuddle with me?” Bokuto nodded eagerly and felt his face flush. “Well, uh, at first, that is what I paid for but…but when I saw you I thought wow you’re really, really pretty. Then all the nasty things I’ve been thinking about just went out of my head and I started to think how great it would be to just have you in my arms and wow,” Bokuto chuckled at the end of his sentence.  Akaashi rolled his when the man  said he was thinking of dirty things. Akaashi was used to it really.  
  
Akaashi gave Bokuto a once over and then sat beside him. “Alright, I’m not one for cuddles, but if you insist.” Akaashi was flustered by how much this man had just complimented him in so many ways. He felt his strong arms wrap around his body and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him too, his head tucked into the crook of Bokuto’s neck.  
  
“You also danced really well on stage, if I made you dance again for me it would’ve tired you out.  Cuddles are great too, y’know?” Bokuto mused, closing his eyes a little. “Do you like my cuddles?”  
  
“I like your cuddles, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi admitted and despite cuddling with a stranger he really felt like he was relaxed. It felt like that was where he was meant to be. Bokuto’s hand rubbed up and down Akaashi’s back as they sat there together. Akaashi let out a soft sigh and let Bokuto rub his back like that; he found it soothing.   
  
The dim room was quiet, all they could hear was each other’s breathing. Akaashi had one leg over Bokuto and his arms were wrapped around his neck. He would laugh every now and then when Bokuto’s fingers brushed over his ticklish side and then he rested his hands by his thighs.

Everything was quieter in the room they were in. Akaashi’s breath, Bokuto’s thoughts. The only thing interrupting them was the soft, muffled blare of the club music outside.    
  
30 minutes pass by too quickly for the both of them. Suga knocked on the door to tell them their time was up and Bokuto let out a grumble, a frown on his lips. “Dang it,” he sighed and looked over to Akaashi, they pulled away and Akaashi straightened out his clothes. “Akaashi Keiji.” He said.  
  
“Huh?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow when he suddenly spoke. “Akaashi Keiji, that’s my name.”  
  
“I thought you couldn’t tell your name?”  
  
“You’re different, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto laughed and gave him a thumbs up. Bokuto stood up and stretched a little. “If I’m different, then can I come by again tomorrow and cuddle with you?” he said with a grin. “I’d like that but why? You’d still have to pay for it,” Akaashi reminded him and all Bokuto gave was a shrug.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m different.”   
  
Akaashi smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “There’s no helping it then, come by tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! I'm @akaashkeijis


End file.
